Madder Hatter
by Stardino
Summary: After Alice leaves, Hatter goes Madder. Now Absolem, McTwisp, and Mally must get her back. But before returning they must help her find the truth, the truth of herself. Wonderland also will be in danger. Review after reading. Tarrant/Alice
1. Chapter 1

Time was unknown in Underland. Yes, people died, or the odd creatures, but how…well I don't really know except they are some how killed. Back to the point…yet there were creatures of Underland who said others were late like our dear Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit, Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter, and Thackery Earwicket the March Hare. Then events were given times such by Irace Beth of Crims the Red Queen and her sister Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen. Also, there is the knowledge that time and destiny are already written, on a piece of long parchment paper too that seemed to never really end. So was time infinite? Or was time relativity?

Tarrant had started to think of time itself that not even his tea will pull him away from such thoughts. He thought of how he grew up, or even if he was child once. He thought of when he was nicknamed and how that nickname stuck. He thought and questioned when he became mad. Those kind of thoughts (which should not really be thought about without fear of going nuts) he have never had before and now plagued him at no end. He was surely going madder (told ya so).

A long time ago as the Hatter, he was very happy to make hats. But now after Alice had left whatever he made he would destroy, not satisfied with the outcome and hating each item. After destroying he would go into his Scottish accent and mumble angrily happily until some shouted out 'Hatter!'. He would then like always apologize and wonder why he had gone made at the first place. But time passed by, relative time, went by he seemed to become madder or completely off his bonkers. Not even shouting his name would bring the Mad Hatter from his…well his madness.

Now, presently, now time, whatever…at the tea table Earwicket (March Hare), Mallymkun (Dormouse), and Cheshire Cat dare not drink the tea on the table. Mad Hatter sat in his usual seat but was mumbling angrily in his Scottish accent. Getting tea would set off a loud outburst from the Mad Hatter.

"Want to see something interesting?" Cheshire Cat questioned quietly.

"Is…is it tea?" Hare asked, one eye twitching from the lack of tea he have had during Alice's departure. Mallymkun took out her little sword and poked the Hare.

"No!" Mallymkun shouted.

"No! No what?! Annoy ye all are, annoying yes indeed!" Tarrant spat out and then again he went back to his mumbling.

"Look," Cheshire Cat whispered to his two companions. He disappeared from their side and his head reappeared close the Mad Hatter's head. "Alice." Mad Hatter angrily took a swing at the head of Cheshire Cat who again disappeared. He reappeared back to his original spot next to March Hare.

"Alice! She lied. She lied! Lied! She who never came back. Why does she not come ask I?! Why does she not come back to me?" Mad Hatter whispered the last sentence sadly. He became silent and spoke no more, not even mumbling.

"Hatter?" Mallymkun questioned as she moved through the plates and cups to her friend. Tarrant raised his head to show green eyes with small tiny specks of lavender.

"Mallymkun, how could she go? Why not stay?" Mad Hatter said as he stood up with a slumped back and silent tears on his face. He walked to his house and slammed the door shut, his angry self once more released that the group outside heard the shout of a mad man.

"Soon not even the mention of our Alice will bring him back," Cheshire Cat said without a smile on his face.

"She is late!" another voice shouted. The three turned to see Nivans hopping toward them.

"W-Who?" Hare shouted as he happily now grabbed a cup and poured tea into it.

"Alice! Alice is late," Nivans said. "White Queen said we must bring the champion back, back to Underland."

"But how?" Cheshire Cat asked. "I have spoken to Absolem who says that Alice was on a voyage on the world above to China on a ship called 'Wonder'. He knows of no holes there to grab her."

"Absolem can go and get her," Mallymkun said as she took a sip of her own tea. "Call her back home he can. He has wings."

"I thought you didn't like her?" Cheshire Cat questioned the Dormouse.

"I don't but what choice do we have, the Hatter is Madder, he is the Madder Hatter now. We must bring him back," Mallymkun said.

"Well, I just have come from Absolem, he knows of a mirror," Nivans said. "A mirror that will take us to those we need but to go through this mirror there must be three willing to go. I have already placed myself in that duty and so has Absolem. We need one more."

"I can't, I will scare people. How many have seen a cat smile?" Cheshire Cat asked with a large smile and then disappeared.

"I need…need tea!" Earwicket shouted as he threw a cup at a tree and giggling manically.

"I shall," Mallymkun said. "I will go with Absolem and you for Alice. When do we leave?"

"Now," Nivans said as he looked to his watch.

"Really?" Mallymkun asked, startled by the urgency. "Alright then."

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice has about forgotten everything about her Wonderland except for a man with red hair, large tattered hat, and green eyes that changed with his mood. Odd thing to see in her mind when she had nothing to think of and when she thought of the man her heart would flutter. She would dream of him, too. Just them two drinking tea on table while he told her odd stories that couldn't be true.

"Alice," a voice called, a small squeaky voice. Alice dropped the pen in hand, startled from the voice, and looked around her office that was in China. She stood up still looking around.

"Who there?" Alice asked.

"Does your brain not work? How can you have already forgotten?" the squeaky voice asked.

"Forgotten what?" Alice questioned as she kept walking around.

"Oi, you almost step on me!" the squeaky voice shouted. Alice jumped onto her chair and looked down to see a dormouse, a dormouse with clothes and a sword at its side.

"This must be a dream, I must be sleeping," Alice said to herself. She then pinched herself and felt the pain.

"I can help by that you know," the Dormouse said with a smirk as she pulled out a sword.

"No dream then?" Alice asked the Dormouse.

"No dream," Dormouse answered. "Absolem, Nivans, you can come out. I have presented myself." Alice wondered who the small mouse was talking to but from the shadows she saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat emerge with a butterfly on its shoulder.

"Blimey, I have totally gone mad just as my sister has told me I would," Alice mumbled to herself.

"I think you have shocked her," the White Rabbit said. Alice shrieked and toppled the chair, falling on her back. She felt something land on shoulder and looked to see the butterfly.

"She is not Alice, not the Alice we need," the butterfly said. Alice started to shake from fear.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed out, jumping up and then wincing as the finally felt the pain from her fall.

"Are you hurt?" the White Rabbit asked.

"No just…" Alice stopped talking looking at the White Rabbit. "Oh great, I am talking to you. Well, you three must have names, what are they?"

"I am Nivans McTwisp the White Rabbit," Nivans introduced.

"Mallymkuns the Dormouse," Mallymkuns said.

"Absolem," Absolem said in his deep voice as he settled on the paper Alice had been writing on before they had startled her.

"Okay," Alice said as she picked up her chair and put it right, sitting on it afterwards. "Since I can not be dreaming and probable going just mad, may you lot take my apology for being scared…scared of you."

"You are not Alice," Absolem only replied.

"You are making me mad, mad as a hatter," Alice said to the butterfly. As Alice said those words her mind went to the man of her dreams and everything came back, piece by piece. "Oh no!"

"Now, she is our Alice," Absolem said.

"That fast…really?" Nivans asked. Alice once again looked to the rabbit, remembering him as a friend.

"Yes Nivans, really," Alice answered for Absolem. "I have forgotten Underland once more."

"Yes, you might have selected amnesia I say," Mallymkun said. Alice glared at the rodent but smiled.

"I might or I might just be mad," Alice replied. "But then mad people are the best as my father used to say."

"Alice, you okay?!" a man shouted from the outside of the office door.

"Hide," Alice whispered to her friends. Alice stood up to open the door to see her mentor and partner Lord Ascot looking at her parentally. "I am alright, just working late sir."

"Are you sure? I thought I heard some voices?" Lord Ascot questioned as he glanced into the badly candle lit room.

"Oh, I was talking to my self sir," Alice said. Lord Ascot rose an eyebrow up, curious. "Just thinking out loud and throwing ideas…to…myself." Lord Ascot nodded taking her explanation. He turned, walking away, and Alice closed the door.

"Mad girl," Alice heard Lord Ascot say before she fully closed the door.

"You are not very good at lying," Mallymkun said. "You just made yourself seem mad."

"Oh, shut it you," Alice said to the mouse. "Now, why you lot being here now? What is happening?"

"I hate to give you bad news…" Mallymkun started, her eyes downcast. "But the Hatter…"

"Has become madder," Nivans finished. Alice looked at the two and started to laugh.

"Supposed he wasn't already mad," Alice said with a smile. Mallymkun grew angry.

"It is because you left he is mad," Mallymkun said spitefully. Alice then became worried at the angry face from Mallymkun and the worried face of Nivans.

"What has he done? What has happened to my Mad Hatter?" Alice questioned quickly. Alice hoped nothing had happen to her friend, her friend that she could never forget even when she had forgotten everything else.

"He won't answer to Hatter anymore," Nivans said. "His eyes are now almost all the time orange and he mumbles to himself angrily. Even the March Hare fears him. The Hatter no longer even drinks his tea." That worried Alice completely. The Hatter loved his tea. "Tarrant is no more."

"Tarrant? I heard that name before from the Cheshire Cat. Is that his name, my Mad Hatter's name?" Alice wanted to know.

"Yes, Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter," Mallymkun said as she watched Alice's eyes go dreamily on her. The girl from the other world was in love with her friend it would seem and oblivious to it.

"Tarrant," Alice said, liking the sound on her tongue and then reality hit her. "I can't leave now, even though I wish so. I even have some blood magic with me from the last battle. I am not done yet in this world. This trade must be fully functionally if I am to leave. Oh, the choices in front of me."

"We can help," Absolem said and then added, "you silly girl."

"Really? How?" Mallymkuns said as she looked at the paper's Alice has been working on. "I don't understand a thing from what I am seeing."

"I do," Nivans said as he hopped on the chair Alice had been on. He looked over the work. "I can get it done in a week or two, I say. Alice, is that enough time to finish your life up here?"

"If you can help and finish, perfect!" Alice shouted but then her face fell. "But there is problem which I have forgotten and overlooked…"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

"And what problem would that be?" McTwisp asked, his nose twitching as he turned to face Alice with piercing eyes. Alice just looked at the ceiling corner not answering the question given to her. She was thinking greatly about her problem and the more she thought about it, it seemed to make her madder inside.

_"Alice, this is Lord Highmill," Lord Ascot introduced the young man at his side. The young man wore a suit, even in the hot weather, a top hat hiding his brown curly hair, pale white face, his butler holding an umbrella on top of the Lord's heat. Alice didn't like him at all and she hated him when she saw the glint in his eyes as he looked her up and down._

_ "A young woman should not be dressed in man's clothes, including someone beautiful as you," Lord Highmill said. Alice looked down at her white shirt and baggy worn out men suit pants that were dirty. She just smiled as she rose her head up to look at Lord Highmill._

_ "I think it suits me well," Alice chirped out. "It least I won't be so sweaty and smelly when I get back to my room."_

_ "Alice!" Lord Ascot said, shocked._

_ "Don't worry sir, someday somebody will fix that tongue, and her manners," Lord Highmill said with a nasty smirk. He rose his hand to touch Alice's cheek who slapped it away. Lord Ascot looked like he wanted to punch the young man but couldn't as the young man ad helped with putting money into the trade of China._

_ "Well, it won't be you," Alice said, glaring._

_ "You should keep your apprentice silent in front of an educated man," Highmill said to Ascot._

Mallymkuns and McTwisp watched as orange specks emerged slowly into Alice's eyes. Neither said anything as the orange took over her blue dark eyes.

"Educated he said," Alice mumbled darkly. "Not educated he. He who is stupid enough to wear a suit in a hot humid weather."

"Alice," Mallymkuns called out as she crawled on to the human girl, placing a hand on the girl's cheek. Alice came out of her daze.

"Sorry, that has been happening lately," Alice said knowing she had once more forgotten her surroundings. "Lord Ascot has taken me to the doctors here about my episodes."

"Lately?" McTwisp asked, his ear twitching as he hopped off the chair and to Alice. "When did is start?"

"A year and half since I have been gone," Alice informed. "I have been told my eyes change....." Alice looked to the three animals. "My eyes are changin', like Tarrant aren't they?"

"Yes, odd," Mallymkuns said as she sat herself on Alice's shoulder. "You know anything else about them episodes, any other information that your brain has might connected?"

"Lord Ascot mentioned that my father had that problem too, but for a year before he died. Ascot is surprised I haven't died yet," Alice said, thinking. "It is odd. My family nor my friends have really told me how father died. I didn't get to see him much in the last month."

"You don't now?" Absolem asked.

"Know what?" McTwisp, Mallymkuns, and Alice asked at the same time as they looked to the wise Absolem who was absolute.

"Before we go, that is what you must find out," Absolem only answered as he settled on top of a shelf and went to sleep.

"Great," Alice mumbled. "Another thing to find out. Why does he have to be so cryptic?"

"He is Absolem," the two other animals told her.

"So your problem in which you have overlooked?" McTwisp asked again.

"A damn Lord Highmill keeps stalking me and has been asking for my hand for three months already, a week after I meet his Lordships ass," Alice said.

"Shh…that is not lady like thing to say," McTwisp said to Alice who just smirked.

"I am not much of a lady McTwisp," Alice told him. "Now, to bed with all. Lord Ascot should be back to his room. Mallymkuns can stay on my shoulder; I will leave the door open for Absolem, and McTwisp, just follow"

Alice led them through small hallways and doors into a room to her right. She took one of her pillows and laid it on the floor with a blanket for McTwisp. For Mallymkuns she took out a small box and tore an old shirt, folding it to make it into a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks very much," Mallymkuns said.

"Thank you," McTwisp said as she lat on the pillow and placed the blanket on top. Alice watched her friends go to sleep quickly and she followed minutes later seeing once again the green eyes that always hunted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice woke up, hoping deeply inside what happened last night was not a dream. She opened one eye and almost screamed when she saw bug eyes looking at her. Absolem sat on her nose, staring down at her, intently, curiously. Alice opened both her eyes now to stare at him back. It was a staring contest between the human and the butterfly, something that probable will never happen in this world unless it was one of those preserved butterflies people bought and such butterfly was positioned on nose…but then I doubt the butterfly would lose considering its eyes were ALWAYS open. Absolem luckily had this skill of keeping his eyes open without blinking. Alice lost quickly.

"What you staring at Absolem?" Alice questioned, one eyebrow cocked up, curious to hear his answer. Absolem did not answer but flew off her face and landed on the drawer next to her bed. Alice sat up and looked at Absolem.

"I was curious on how humans slept, it is very different compared to those of Underland," Absolem said with no emotion and then added something like always with a "you stupid girl." Alice had the great urge to squash him.

"Why do you always insult me?" Alice asked demanded with arms cross her chest.

"Because I am absolute, I am hones," Absolem answered. Alice expected a riddle to come out of him sooner or later but he stayed silent, staring at her.

"Why you two staring at each other so?" Mally's voice asked. Alice turned to the shelf across the room to see Mally stretch and look back.

"I am expecting something confusing to come out of him," Alice answered. Alice turned back to Absolem which she heard a sigh come from his mouth. Alice rolled her eyes in return. "So, what do we do today?"

"I don't know…do you have tea?" Mally asked hopefully with a large grin on her face. Alice smiled also.

"Actually, I do," Alice answered. "But why don't we make this fun." Nivans woke up to hear Mally's question and Alice's answer. He looked up to see a mischievous smile that was famous for another clan in Underland. He wondered and wondered why he never noticed that smile before when she had been a child.

"I don't like your tone young Alice," Nivans spoke out. Alice surprised to see the rabbit awake but her idea couldn't be taken away.

"Well, Nivans, see this as a stone killing two birds at the same time," Alice said.

Nivans McTwisp was ashamed. He had no clothes on, no watch, nothing at all. He was also in a cage with people wanting to eat him. How Alice talked him into getting naked and entering the cage he did not know. It must have been a trick, a magically trick. A potion must have been slipped into something and he had taken it….except he didn't remember eating or drinking anything.

Alice smiled as she walked. Mally was in her pants pocket probable thinking of ways to kill her since the poor mouse was now naked with no sword. Absolem was happily resting on her shoulder. And McTwisp, well he had to be placed in a cage. He was a big rabbit and well in China it was normal in these areas for rabbits to be eaten. She walked into an alley to have a quick chat and make sure things were going to be as planned…and then tea.

Alice first pulled out Mally who was shaking angrily its tiny little mouse hands.

"I wish this works because girly, you are going to be destroyed," Mally said.

"Just do what you do so well Mally," Alice said.

"Foolish girl," Absolem said finally awake. Alice just glared his way.

"McTwisp?" Alice asked.

"I feel…I feel so naked!" McTwisp shouted. Alice shushed him quickly. "I am sorry dear girl but why did I go for this?"

"Because they will take care of the problem I overlooked," Alice said with a smile as she petted McTwisp on his head. "Please only talk loud enough for Lord Highmill and I to hear you. I will act like I don't and…"

"We will scare Lord Highmill away," a muffled Mally said from Alice's pocket.

"Champion Alice, are you sure this right to do?" McTwisp asked, shaking and breathing hard. Alice tried to calm him down. Last time he fainted on her.

"Calm down McTwisp, all will go as plan and soon all will be over. That man will be away and you and I can take care of my fairs to go back to Underland to my Tarrant," Alice said, only successfully calming the rabbit just a bit.

"If you say so," McTwisp mumbled.

**What will happen next?**

**Tea party and fun! Oi…goodie.**

**Review, mucho gracias! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sat down in one of the three tea shops in China for high British ranks. She knew the women there were watching her with distaste because of her choice of clothes. She wasn't one to wear corsets or high stockings. She just grinned and waved at the women who looked making them turn around and gossip with who ever was there. A waiter came towards her with tea and bread.

"Miss Kingsley, here is your food," the waiter said gently. "When will your gentle be coming in?" Alice knew all the British plus Chinese waiters in the tea places.

"Min, you know that obnoxious Lord is not my gentleman," Alice told the Min Wan softly and happily.

"Thank god misses because someone like you should be free like the birds of the world," Min said kindly. "May I sit til the Lord comes?"

"Yes indeed you may and can," Alice said with a large grin. To her right she heard a woman say.

"That girl, yes her, she is a businesswomen, I think she is absolutely bonkers," the woman said. Min heard and frowned.

"Don't worry Min, I get that all the time," Alice resurred her friend. "My father told me the being bonkers was what made the best of the people in world."

"Yes it does ma'am," Min said as he eyed the tea.

"Min you can have some," Alice told him. "Plus today I shall push 'my' crazy Lord away from me."

"I hope so," Min said as he happily served himself some tea.

"How are you children doing Min?" Alice asked as she took a small piece of bread and put it in her pocket. She felt Mally grab for it.

"Good, the children really want to see you," Min said. "They miss your crazy stories of Jabberwocky and so."

"Well, they are good kids, I will see if I can go by tonight to tell them another story," Alice replied. Min smiled greatfully. "But can I bring my friends?"

"What friends Alice?" Min questioned back. Alice waved Min to come closer. Min watched as Alice pulled out a small mouse from her pocket that was chewing bread. Min was shocked at the glare he received from the eating mouse.

"Sorry Mally," Alice mumbled as she placed the mouse back away. Alice then petted and poked the butterfly awake on her shoulder and pointed to her rabbit. Min laughed.

"Yes they can come, the children will love them as some company," Min said. "You have a way with animals," Min added.

"Well, Min, I don't really see them as animals," Alice told with a smile. "I see them as friends, as people, as very intelligent creatures."

"Good for you," Min said. He then saw Lord Highmill walk in, glaring their way. "I better must leave."

"Yes, you better must," Alice said as looked to Highmill. Min stood up, taking his tea cup with him, and bowed to Alice. He walked away saying nothing. Alice sat back correctly, waiting for Highmill. It wasn't that long til he took his seat.

"Hello love," Highmill said with a smug smile.

"Call me love again, and I swear I will kick you in the balls, modesty or modesty," Alice warned with a smile still on her face. Highmill took her hand and kissed it. Alice felt disgust flow through her.

"If you do that, then I will have to take my money out of your trade," Highmill said. "But then, now we are both present. Why did you call?"

Alice felt Mallymkuns get out of her pocket without anybody knowing and down her covered pant's leg.

"A business deal," Alice said. Highmill then noticed the butterfly on her shoulder.

"You have an insect on you," Highmill said with disgust as she tried to sho the butterfly off.

"How rude," the butterfly said. Highmill almost jumped out of his chair. "You foolish stupid man."

"Did you hear that? The butterfly talked," Highmill said to Alice who looked confused at him.

"Lord Highmill, I did not hear anything," Alice said. "Are you sure you are okay?" Highmill watched the butterfly stare at him.

"Yes, the bug on your arm is annoying me," Highmill said. He watched Alice turn to the look at the butterfly smiling.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful? It just landed on my shoulder and never left. I actually like it there," Alice told him. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if it could talk?"

"Girl, why would you think it would be wonderful for it to talk?" Highmill asked.

"Because, think of all the things it could say. All the stories it could tell," Alice said happily. Highmill frowned. This woman was beautiful and a challenge, he will make her break down to his will. He will make her his property and slave Highmill thought to himself joyfully.

"Miss Kingsley, when dreaming, it is better to keep it to yourself," Highmill said. He watched Alice glare.

Alice wanted to go mad on him. Throw this tea cup at his head but the plan had to continue. Alice watched as Mally went on Highmill shoulder. He seemed to notice the mouse.

"Oi, what is wrong with dreaming?" Mally asked. Highmill looked to see a mouse, walking on only its two feet, hands at its waist.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked.

"A mouse on my shoulder," Highmill answered as he faced Alice then again turned to Alice. "Don't you see the mouse?"

"No, I do not," Alice said. Min walked back to them with more bread. "Min, do you see a mouse on Lord Highmill's shoulder?" Min looked confused as her but then did a quick smile when he understood. He turned to Highmill with a curious look and then a serious face.

"I do not Miss Kingsley," Min answered as he walked away with the empty plate of bread.

"I tell you there is something on my shoulder and it talks," Highmill said.

"First it is a mouse and now a something that talks," Alice said to him, trying hard to not laugh. "Are you sure you are okay Lord?"

"So, you going to answer me or not?" Mallymkuns asked, tapping her foot on the man's shoulder.

"Lord?" Alice asked, making her voice sound confused. Highmill turned to face Alice confused and when he looked to his shoulder again there was no mouse. Mallymkuns was laughing softly to herself as she crawled off the dumb man and quickly ran inside Alice's pocket. Once inside Alice gave her bread again, this time it had been dipped in tea. Mally took it happily.

"Nothing," Highmill asked confused. Alice turned to her left to see Min laughing as he looked at her and Highmill. Alice tried also to not laugh again. She cleared her throat to get herself back in check.

Highmill was confused, scared out of his mind. He was hearing and now seeing things that shouldn't exist. He wondered if Miss Kingsley's madness was contagious. It couldn't be he couldn't help but think to himself. He then moved to stretch his legs but kicked something. He looked under the table to see a white rabbit inside a cage.

"Hello," the white rabbit said. Highmill tried to move out quickly but only managed to hit his head. He pulled his head out and jumped up, causing a large sound when his chair fell backwards. Alice looked at him still confused.

"You have done something to me!" Highmill shouted. The others around them became silent to look at the raving man. Highmill looked around to see faces looking at him curiously. "This woman is a witch! She did something to me!" They still were confused, even as he pointed to Alice.

"Lord Highmill, how dare you?!" Alice shouted. She stood up and slapped the man, inside she was jumping happily. Alice could even feel the cheering of Mally.

"But that rabbit talked to me," Highmill said out loud to nobody particular. "I swear it talked." Alice watched another Lord stand up and go to Highmill.

"Sir, are you okay?" the other Lord asked. Highmill pushed the man away from him.

"Yes I am, and I swear those creatures talked," Highmill shouted. "I swear it was that rabbit and butterfly talking to me! And there was the mouse!"

"Mouse!" a bunch of women shouted. The other Lord standing up shook his head.

"This man is nuts, pay no heed," the Lord told the women. Highmill punched Lord for being called nuts. The Lord fell on the table behind him. He stood up and then a fight between Lords started. When screamed and stared in shock as they moved out the way. Alice was laughing as she grabbed McTwisp and walked out.

**REVIEW! If there are mistakes...well they weren't there when I was typing on word.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

At her temporary house, Alice had the tea and bread set up while Mallymkuns and McTwisp went to get back in their clothes with Alice teased them on the way about them being naked.

"I still don't see the problem," Alice said to her friends when she entered her house. "All the animals here are always mostly naked…except the dogs and cats sometimes." McTwisp glared at Alice.

"We are not from your world," McTwisp said snapply as he jumped out of the cage once Alice opened it.

"Well, I will get your tea ready and all, then I have to leave," Alice said to her friends. Alice had to leave to meet Mr. Ascot in his study in the temp house next to hers. He had left her a note outside her door.

"McTwisp, you're in charge til my return!" Alice shouted when everything was finished. "Want me to shut the house?"

"Yes, please," McTwisp said as he hopped to meet Alice in the room. "You better leave quickly. Mallymkuns threatens in poking you viciously."

"Just great," Alice mumbled as she shut the door and walked to her mentor's office that was also…having tea to Alice's great disappoint. She was hoping for something different…something that started with the letter 'm'.

"Alice, sit, we have much to discuss," Lord Ascot said with a smile on his face. "I got word from Lord Highmill's…physician." Alice tried not to laugh. "Lord Highmill will still be sponsoring our trade but will be heading back to London due to some circumstances," Lord Ascot finished.

"Well…interesting," Alice could only say as she sat with a straight face. She then saw Lord Ascot talking but heard nothing. Then the world around her started to blur around her until she found herself inside a house, but it was like she was only a spectator and nothing more. But she was a spectator in somebody. She was making a hat, her hands bandaged and odd. Crazy and random thoughts went through her mind.

"Alice, my Alice," Hatter spoke. "She left me, she hates me."

_Hatter! I don't!_

"Why, why can I hear her, always there!" Tarrant stood up and kicked the stool he had been sitting on. "That slumping willowing girl! Nippin voice she had and why do I care? Footsy that boy was."

_I am not a boy, you also nippin man!_

"Get out of my head!" a Scottish angry Tarrant shouted as he basically attacked everything around him. "Nothing but a sassanack she is!"

_Sassanack! What the bloody hell does that mean you nothing but crazy juvenile probable gender confused man?_

"Why can't I ignore that dingy sassanack's voice?!" Tarrant asked himself.

_Why aren't you listening to me?_ Alice shouted into his mind. She got nothing but more confusing thoughts and found out that sassanack was insulting name…then she was back into her mind. Seeing her life, hating her life.

"She telt me that he would be back, but does our Alice come? No!!!" Tarrant shouted.

"Hatter, you alrigh'?" March Hare asked.

"You nippin' fool, just drink your tea like always!" Tarrant shouted back.

"Tarrant, you must calm down, think of Alice," Cheshire said, appearing in front of the Hatter.

"Alice," Tarrant mumbled.

_Finally, yes Tarrant, I Alice! Why does my head hurt so? I need everybody to wheesh'd…what the heck does wheesh'd mean?_

"You filthy animal, footsy and all, wheesh'd now before I find a way to kill you and burry you," Tarrant said as he took a swing at the cat.

_Hatter!_

"Alice?" Hatter asked. Cheshire Cat watched, wondering what was going on in the mind of the Hatter. "She won't get out. Always there, never leaving me on my own."  
"Who Tarrant?" Cheshire asked. Tarrant faced the cat.

"Alice won't leave," Tarrant said in his normal voice but went back into his Scottish brogue. "You choob cat, leave! You squeef of a cat!"

_Stop! My mind hurts…_

"So many confusing thoughts," Tarrant said as he banged his head on the nearest wall. "Some not mine, some I don't remember! Alice! Alice!" Tarrant cried out as he turned around, leaned his back on the wall, and slid down to sit on the floor.

_Hatter you have lost your muchness. I am here. Alice! Alice…_

Alice looked up to see the worried eyes of Lord Ascot. Her head hurt, her vision still a little blurred but clearing up. She was still in Lord Ascot's house but on the floor.

"Alice, my dear, you okay?" Lord Ascot asked.

_I am not your dear_…Alice thought and glared angrily.

"What you telting about you nippin' idiot?!" Alice shouted at Lord Ascot in a Scottish accent. Lord Ascot backed away from her shocked. Alice stood up, anger boiling in her at all cost. Her fist curled at her sides, ready to strike. "What is wrong me dear Lord, scared? I should rattle ya around I shall when I can get me hands on ya! I will.."

"Alice!" Lord Ascot shouted. Alice calmed down immediately, not knowing why she had started a fit, not knowing why exactly she had gone mad…mad like a mad hatter.

"Oh, my head," Alice strained voice said as she wobbled on her feet, hands to her head, hoping that maybe holding her head the pain will go away. Lord Ascot approached her warily.

"Alice, you okay?" Lord Ascot asked.

"I don't know," Alice said frighteningly. "I really don't know." Alice moved away as Lord Ascot approached. "I have to go," Alice mumbled. "Lord Ascot, please tell my mother and sister, that I love them. And I am sorry I couldn't continue." Alice ran out of the room and could hear the running footsteps of the Lord behind her. She ran to her house and shut the door, startling her friends.

"Alice?!" rabbit shouted. "Almost gave me…Alice you okay?"

"No I am not, and I am leaving," Alice said as she ran upstairs to her room. McTwisp, Mallymkuns, and Absolem followed. Alice was in her trunk, throwing things around, desperately looking for something.

"Alice, what happened?" McTWisp asked.

"I have gone mad," Alice said, laughing crazily.

"You can't go until you have found yourself," Absolem said. "Your history must be found first."

"And how do you suppose I do that?!" Alice shouted.

"Alice Kingsley, are you alright?!" a male voice shouted from outside, and banging on the front door started afterwards. Alice ran to her window and opened it. She went to her trunk, pulling out a bag.

"Mally, McTwisp, I need you to put anything in front of the door right now," Alice ordered her friends. Mally and McTwisp did it quickly. Alice looked to Absolem. "Find, I will find it, my history. How, I don't nippin' know. But we must leave, and leave we must now."

"Fine," Absolem said. Alice ran to her drawer, pulling out clothes to wear, most of them men clothing. The banging on her front door getting louder.

"All done," McTwisp said. "I will take strong men to get in…but how will we get out?" Alice didn't answer but run back to the kitchen and came back with the cage. She threw the cage out her window. Mally watched shock.

"She has gone mad indeed," Mally said.

"Mally, get some tea pack and bread, McTwisp help. I am going to tie these sheets up to make a rope and off and down we go," Alice said. "I can't stay here any longer."

It was five minutes later, the banging worse then before. It seemed as if Lord Ascot had brought help.

"Where will we go?" McTwisp asked.

"To Min, he will let me stay the night," Alice said, now dressed as a young boy, hair hidden underneath a hat. "Mally, in me pocket. McTwisp, I think you should hold on to me as I go down. Absolem, come on." All was done quickly. Soon they were with Alice, holding on tight. Alice lowered herself down and was soon on the ground. She jumped the wooden fence into Lord Ascot's back yard and then was soon jumping others to get to the main street. Mally looked up from the pocket she was in to Alice to see one eye green and the other blue. Mally was worried. McTwisp, in his cage with clothes and all was also worried. The three passed Alice's house to see five men and Lord Ascot push the door down and enter the small two-story house. There were shouts of her missing. It wasn't that long till Alice and the group was far away, in the poor area district.

Alice walked in front of a broken, bamboo house, with lively voices. It was night time by then. She knocked on the door. The door was opened by Min who looked at her shocked.

"Miss Alice, what you here?" Min asked. "And what is wrong with your eyes?"

"I need help," Alice only said. "Please my friend." Min opened the door wider, letting Alice in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Alice, are you alright?" Min asked again as he let the young woman in. Alice waved at his wife and hugged his three children.

"No, not really," Alice answered Min.

"Oh, pretty animals," the oldest of three children, who was ten, said. Alice looked down to see the young boy looking at McTwisp with a large smile.

"Yes, this white rabbit in the waistcoat is my friend, Mr. McTwisp. The butterfly on my shoulder is Absolem. And…" Alice reached to pull Mallymkuns, "this my friend the Dormouse Mallymkuns."

"Can we play with them?" the youngest, five, asked.

"Actually, after I talk to your father, my friends here and I will tell you story then sleep. Is that okay?" Alice questioned. The children jumped up and down with happiness, running quickly to get their last chores done and then get ready for their story time with Alice. Alice laughed as they left quickly. Min and his wife laughing with her.

"Now, what is going on? Why do you have the eyes of the children of Underland?" Min asked. Alice almost dropped the cage right there.

"Children..children of Underland?" Alice questioned. "What is Underland?" Alice wanted to know what Min knew.

"Come, come to the kitchen," Min waved. He called to his wife in Chinese to bring them some tea. Once Alice sat down, taking her friends with her, she waited to hear what Min knew.

"So…" Alice waved on. Min laughed at her impatience.

"My grandfather told me when I was a child that all the nations of this world knew this story but choose to forget. He said I will be one of the rare people of this world to know this story even when I age. He told to remember it just in case the Children of Underland came to me. He said they wouldn't know who they were…just like. So, you must be a child of Underland," Min said happily clapping his hands together. "I always though my grandfather was just telling me a legend, but then all legends have to come from somewhere, yes?! Oh goodness, I can't…"

"Min," Alice called out.

"Sorry missus," Min apologized. "He said we lived in the world that people of Underland call Upperland. To get to Underland, you can go through portals that only will respond to those children of Underland."

"What are children of Underland?" Alice asked, wanting to get to the point already.

"They are children of the clans that left Underland. It is said, that Time itself was a creature. Something happened in Underland, and the parents sent their children to the to Time. Time sent those children to the Upperland and this happened long, long, ago. The children will have forgotten of their world and live normally in ours. The children had powers and they themselves will pass on their power to their children, and so forth. But sometimes the power in certain children will be strong," Min spoke. "Others it was to dim to even show."

"And how is one to tell why they are the child of Underland?" Alice asked.

"Well, some will never know. Others after turning 21 will go mad or theirs eyes will change with their moods, and in turn will have Underland find them," Min answered. "So, you see Miss Alice, you must be a child of Underland."

"That is a load of poop," a muffled voice called out. Min looked around looking for the source but didn't have to any longer when Alice pulled out her mouse. Min watched walk back in forth, mumbling.

"Min, I have been to Underland and back, twice," Alice said. "My friends are from there." Min jumped up and down, happy.

"So the stories were true. Animals and plants can talk. Such wonders!" Min shouted. Alice let McTwisp out.

"I say, he is a very jumping happy man," McTwisp said.

"McTwisp, did you know?" Alice asked looking to the rabbit. McTwisp twitched his ears.

"I did," McTwisp said. "But the only children to come back from Upperland was the Hightopp clan of Scotland. I asked what had happened to the others and they told me they were killed because they were considered evil. So we all assumed that the clans children did not survive."

"So could it be?" Alice asked.

"You may be a child of Underland," McTwisp affirmed.

"But you must find more," Absolem spoke. "They will be needed. Young Min here can explain as he also a child of Underland." Min stopped his jumping up and down. He looked to the butterfly.

"What?" Min squeaked out. He soon went into Chinese. Alice was only to pick up that he too has gone nuts and so forth.

"Min!" Alice shouted. Min calmed down.

"Blimey, he might be," Mallymkuns said.

"I can't be," Min said on the matter. "But yes, there is a tale, or a phrophesy, my grandfather said. That one child of Underland will have to face the biggest war in Underland and once again bring life into the Underland world. Bringing the different cultures of Upperland to here from the other children of Underland. Does that mean I have to go?"

"You can come back you foolish man," Absolem said. "But you will be there for the war. It is as prophesied."

"But how do I find others?" Alice asked.

"It is there," Absolem said as he pointed to her head. "All in there. It was give to you."

"That does not bloody help!" Alice shouted angrily at Absolem. "You mad thing, evil sorty creature you are, nippin' bloody hell…"

"Miss Alice!" "Alice!" "Champion!" Min, McTwisp, and Mallymkuns shouted at the same time.

"I am fine," Alice spoke in a strained voice.

Asdfasdfasdfasdfadsfadsfasdf

In Underland, the Hatter was walking, hoping a bit of fresh air will help him. But it didn't, so his logic was to keep on walking. He had no idea where or any idea even if you knew where he was at that moment. He was just walking. Thinking.

_"Da, is there anybody else?" a young Tarrant asked his father._

_ "Anybody wha' me dear lad?" his father asked with a twinkle in eye._

_ "You nippin' know! Any more of us clans left," Tarrant answered._

_ "I can only hope so," his father replied._

"Why the nippin' am I think of that now?" Tarrant mumbled to himself.

"Halt, you ugly crazy man," a male voice said. Tarrant raised his head to see Stayne and Red Queen. They were no longer connected by chains. "Now, isn't it the Mad Hatter."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do ya wan' Stayne?" Tarrant growled out.

"Just to talk," Stayne answered with a lying smile on his face. Tarrant watched the Red Queen and Stayne closely. They were looking back at him, eyes narrowed. Tarrant was ready to say something but slowly the things in front of him were blurring. In the Red Queen and Stayne's view, Tarrant was blurring out. They gasped in surprise and watched as the Hatter ateempted to not leave. Stayne wanted his revenge and went to stab the Hatter. He rammed into the Hatter only to hit a rock on the other side. The Hatter was gone.

"What is goin' on?" Red Queen shouted.

"Do not worry, he is out of our plan, he won't do anything now," Stayne said happily. "Just remember, we keep to the plan."

Asdfasdfasdfasdfadsfasdfasdf

"Ouch!" Alice shouted as something fell on top of her. Alice was walking outside and something in the sky had decided to drop on her. Alice pushed whatever was on her, not paying attention what is was until she noticed the crazy red hair and the hat not that far away. She couldn't see anything else expect that and the form of a man. Alice took out a match and lit it up. She neared the form that was lying on its back and slowly, with great difficulty, moved the figure on its back. She couldn't believe it. The Mad Hatter had come to Upperland.

"Off with her bloody head," the form groaned out. Alice watched Hatter's eyes open, blink in confusion and then close again. He was out cold. Alice couldn't help but look up, wondering what else could be falling down from the sky.

"Can't believe it, it is raining Mad Hatters," Alice mumbled to herself. Alice noticed she was far away from Min's house and she couldn't leave the Hatter here. "Great, have to try and wake you up. Look what you got me doin' now ei! Talkin' to myself." Alice shook the Hatter, getting nothing out of him. "God, you can't be out. I can't just drag or grab you. You know how heavy you are."

Alice grabbed the Hatters hat and put it on herself. She looked around and smiled when she noticed bamboo sticks and rope. It was two hours later, Alice wondering why her friends weren't wondering about her at all, she was able to place (or more like roll) Tarrant on to her make shift stick bed. Now to drag.

"You heavy," Alice gasped as she started to drag Tarrant. "Now I would considering myself a lady because as a lady it would be okay to not be dragging your unconscious body and running for some help, all helpless and all."

Another hour later, Alice took a break. She sat down next to the body of Tarrant, watching him.

"You know, it was a lot faster when I was only walking without you," Alice said to the man. She had the great urge to kick him.

"Alice?!" a familiar voice shouted. Alice stood up happily as she watched a white blur with ears come hopping her way.

"McTwisp, look what I found!" Alice shouted. On top of McTwisp was Mallymkuns, and behind them Min. The three stopped and looked to see only a dark form of a man.

"Who is that?" Mallymkuns asked. Alice took out another match and lit it on the face of the Hatter.

"Hatter!" Mallymkuns and McTwisp both shouted.

"How did he get here?" Mallymkuns asked. Alice grimaced remembering the pain of catching something heavier than her.

"He fell from the sky," Alice would only answer. "And unluckily a person was injured during his fall but apparently saved his life."

"Who?" McTwisp aske.d "Did they ask any questions?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"He injured me Mr. McTwisp. Amazingly I didn't get killed in the process," Alice told the rabbit and she watched the rabbit smile. "Oh you little rodent! You know in this country, you would make a good rabbit stew." McTwisp glared at Alice.

"Why would anybody want to eat me?" McTwisp just asked, puffing out his rabbit chest.

"Who is this 'Hatter'?" Min asked.

"My friend," Alice said. Min watched Alice look down at her friend with a different emotion he had ever seen. Min smiled.

"Alright, enough chit chat," Mallymkuns shouted. "Come on, lets get Hatter inside."

"Right!" Alice shouted. Min helped Alice. Together they lifted the Hatter. It was a little heavy in one angle as the rabbit decided to grab one end of the bamboo bed. "McTwisp," Alice said with a warning. McTwisp let go.

"I was only trying to help," McTwisp grumbled.

"Well, I needed that help long ago," Alice said. "I was gone for about three hours and you as my friends barely were looking for me. What if got killed, robbed, stabbed, hanged…"

"Alice!" Mallymkuns called out. She noticed during Alice's whine her eyes were changing color again.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled. She shook her head again.

"Do I sound like that?" Min asked.

"Well it seems for you sir, you do not have much of that Underland gene," McTwisp said. "Think of it as a blessing." Min nodded happily in agreement. "But one of your children might have it." Min's face dropped. "But don't worry, until that child turns twenty-one then you can start to worry."

"McTwisp, you are not helping," Mallymkuns said. "Hey Alice, nice hat."

"Oh, shut it you nippin' creature," Alice said. Mallymkuns laughed.

"Gettin' to heavy for you?" Mallymkuns asked. Alice glared as a quick answer to Mally.

"After this my weak arms will be all nice and tight," Alice grumbled.

**If there are any mistakes...well it wasn't there when I checked....like right now. XP**

**Review…Hatter shall wake up in the next chapter and another look in what is happening in Underland.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Hatter heard birds making just sounds. They weren't singing like usual.

"Why do the birds not sing?" Hatter asked and seconds later his eyes turned to a fiery orange. "The bloody Red Queen must have done something! I will get her and kill her and…"

"Hatter," a female voice called. Hatter's eyes immediately changed to his green. He had heard that voice before indeed. Birds weren't singing and he was hearing Alice. He must be mad indeed. He must be worse than before than before Alice leaving. Hatter opened his eyes to see a ceiling he has never seen before. Flowers were not blooming through the cracks and he has never seen any ceiling made from a stick like that. A face then came into his view. A small face with whiskers.

"Mally?" Hatter asked, one eyebrow rose in confusion. Mallymkuns only smiled. He soon heard the screaming and joy of children. _Wait! There are no children in Underland. Where the nippin am I?_

"He awake?" the female voice asked. _But from where_, Hatter could only think.

"Get up," Mally said.

"Foolish hatter," Absolem spoke. Hatter sat up quickly and looked to see a shelf with Absolem sitting on it.

"Absolem, why I think I have gone mad, completely mad," Hatter said. "This must be a dream."

"At least you are not Madder," Absolem could only tell the Hatter.

"Are you sure?" Hatter asked. He pinched himself.

"Dear Hatter, that won't work," the same female voice said. Hatter turned to see the doorway and underneath was Alice.

"Are you sure?" Hatter asked as he once again pinched himself. "But you see, you can't be my Alice, she is in Upperland."

"Oh, for briskets, we are in Upperland," Mally shouted as she jumped to the open window.

"No, we are not," Hatter said angrily. "She is not my Alcie. Alice pretender I call her. We are still in Underland. What has the blood Red Queen done to me now?!"

"Hatter" Alice shouted. She ran to the man. She was shocked when he grabbed her by the throat, stood up, and pushed her to the wall, keeping her prisoner with only his grasp, and choking her.

"You are not my Alice!" Hatter shouted.

"Why…why (whez) is a Raven (gasp) like a writing desk?" Alice managed to ask the Hatter.

"There is no answer," Hatter said. "Ouch!" He looked down to see a small sword prick him from Mallymkuns. "See must be a dream. My own friend won't hurt me."

"Yes I would," Mallymkuns said loudly. She crawled up to his hand that was holding Alice and stabbed. Hatter waved her off and Alice, even though winded, had enough sense to catch the dormouse. "Thank you."

"Why you…." Hatter mumbled. He went at Alice again who took a stick of bamboo leaning on the wall and aimed it at him. The Hatter stopped in his movements.

"I figured out the answers," Alice told him.

"Now wha' would be tha'?" Tarrant asked.

"Well, if you lived here I would say Edgar Allan Poe," Alice said. "But in Wonderland…yes, I called it Wonderland once more…it would be quills."

"Alice?" Hatter asked, calming down. "Why it is you?" Hatter smiled out and then his eyes dimmed in color as he noticed the hand mark on her neck. "Oh, no what have I done. I have gone mad, crazy. A dinnieken what I have done." Hatter's eyes were slowly turning again once orange. "Amurny a person that hurts! What have I done! I must be awfy peely-wally! Aye right, can't be. I am a bampot. I am a choob…"

"Hatter!" Alice shouted as she ran to him, hugging him to her. He calmed down. "How many times as he lost it so quickly?" Alice asked McTwisp.

"Too many," McTwisp said sadly. Alice pulled back to look up at the Hatter. McTwisp watched the two look at each other at a way he has not seen for a long time. He motioned Mallymkuns to follow him out, and Absolem the wise followed. The three walked quietly out the room.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"I have gone mad," Hatter lisped out. Alice smiled.

"But remember, I said the best of people are mad," Alice told him as she placed her hands on his cheek.

"So you really are my Alice?" Hatter asked.

"Truly and always," Alice answered with a large smile. She watched Tarrant also smile, and she herself was happy that he was happy. Why? Well she didn't know. Alice was that blind or she wouldn't just accept why everything Tarrant felt she felt.

"No!" Tarrant shouted as he pushed her away. "Yer not Alice! Yer eyes, they changed!"

"Yes, because I am child of Underland," Alice told him, growing angry herself. Her eyes matching his same orange color. "So what you got to say, clam up about it! I wish I can clout ye here and now!" Alice realizing she has once again lost it, calmed herself down. "Sorry."

_Wait, it can't be_, Hatter thought to himself. Alice knew he was thinking. His eyes were randomly changing to different other colors, and too quickly for her to tell what meant what. _There are still some people left of the old clans. No! They can't be! But there must. She is mine Alice, she won't lie. Her eyes changed, she lies! No she doesn't. Father said he hoped they lived and here is one. You have gone nuts! Have not. Have to! Oi, brain up there, I have not. Belief what you want, but watch her! I would watch her…I like watching her_. (As the writer…I think I am going mad to be able to write this…and to continue…just needed a break.) _Oh, no! She is so pretty, more than pretty, gorgroues and mine, just all mine. She does not feel the same, could not! Wait, yes she can. She does not fear me, she fights for me. No she doesn't!_

"Tarrant!" Alice shouted, grabbing his right hand into her left. Hatter snapped out of it.

"What did you call me?" Hatter asked.

"Tarrant, you foolish man," a deep voice said. Alice laughed as Hatter looked evilly at the butterfly that had some how come inside the room after only leaving moments ago.

"Absolem, please," Alice said. Absolem just flew away. "I called you Tarrant. Isnt' that your name Tarrant Hightopp."

"Yes it is Alice Kingsley," Tarrant said happily.

(Now sorry but we must see what is going on in Underland. Don't you all glare at this. I can tell, some are probable like…she must continue…I will…but in the next chapter…evil I am indeed)

"No!" the Hare shouted. He was hanging upside down and he watched in terror and sadness as the evil creature of the outer area of Underland destroy his tea time. "Hatter!"

"The Hatter has left," Stayne said evilly and with a large smile.

"Wha' do ya wan't?" March Hare asked. The Red Queen walked forward.

"For you to give my sister a message," Red Queen said with an evil smile herself.

"And wha't would that bet?" March Hare asked with a goofy grin. The creature holding him shook him that he no longer grinned.

"Off with her head!" Red Queen shouted.

**Review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, this place is wonderful," Hatter spoke out as he looked around the room he was in. It had many colors, many things he have never seen before. He wondered if the place he was in had tea. He hadn't had tea for awhile and now that just Alice was there, he could start once more with his tea drink habit. _But what if she leaves_, Tarrant's other self asked. _She won't, I know she wont't_.

"Well, we do I best," Min spoke from the doorway. Tarrant noticed the man at that moment with funny eyes. He was curious indeed. _Have I just rhymed_, Tarrant asked himself and stifled a smile.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Tarrant asked. "And why your voice different?" Alice giggled behind her hand at Min's also confused look. Min was curious period about the Underlandian in his children's room. This man was dressed odd and looked completely mad, but how his friend Alice looked at the man showed she cared great deal of this man. That was all Min needed to know himself. Alice was a great judge of character and if this man was important, then Min should know him also.

"Because, I am different," Min answered only, still curious about the red headed man in front of him. Tarrant looked to Alice, still unsure.

"Tarrant, don't you have people or creatures who talk different, or look different?" Alice asked. Tarrant scratched his head, making his already wild hair, wilder.

"Why, yes we do indeed just Alice," Tarrant finally answered. "But only those who have permission to travel to those areas can."

"And why is that?" Min asked, he wanted to know more of Underland. His grandfather's story didn't tell much.

"Because it has always been," Tarrant answered with a large smile. He skipped, literally skipped, to Min and hugged the man. "It is nice to see others." Alice this time couldn't stifle her laughter and laughed.

"Oh, you are nippin' nuts you are. Never seen others, well we shall, shall indeed my Hatter as we have no choice," Alice was able to say between her laughter. Tarrant watched her laughter die and then eyes turn orange. "I nippin' have to go. Go where all calls. Go to face the destiny. The war of wars. Evil. Can't live me own life. No not indeed…"

"Alice," Tarrant called out like the others did for him. Alice shook her head and looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry," Alice said and ran out. Tarrant wanted to go after him but was stopped by Min who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She has much to worry," Min told him.

"But why run?" Tarrant asked as he remembered Alice's confused face turn to anguish as she ran. Tarrant wanted to go after her, hold her, and never let her go.

"Do you love her?" Min asked. Tarrant looked at Min, confused.

"Love, what is love?" Tarrant asked. His mother and father said they loved him. His siblings said the same thing to him before they had all died from the Jabberwocky. But he himself never understood love.

"Love," Min just said. "Don't you know what it is?" Tarrant looked confused.

"I love my friends," Tarrant said. "I loved my family." Min heard Tarrant say 'loved my family'. Min understood as he used to tell people that he loved his grandparents.

"Love and in love," Min started. "Is different. When you love your family, you die and mourn their death inside. When you love your friends, it is almost the same. But when you are in love with somebody, you would give them everything, even die for them Mr. Hightopp."

"Hightopp," Tarrant muttered.

"Yes, Miss Kingsley was cursing your name when we had brought you into my home," Min said with a smile which turned serious. "So, are you in love with Alice Kingsley, sir?"

_Would I protect her?_, Hatter thought to himself. _Yes. Would I die for her? Yes. Would I do anything to just see her smile? Yes. So, am I in love with her? Yes._

"Yes," Tarrant said as he looked to Min. Min saw the insane mad look leave the Hatter's eyes. "I am in love with Alice."

"Good," Min said.

"Now go tell her you stupid mad hatter," Absolem said.

"And when you both return, we must get ready to leave," Min said excited. Tarrant was confused but didn't ask as he was allowed quickly to leave.

Alice was confused. Too many thoughts in her mind. Memories that weren't hers that she had received from the Hatter were still there. She remember the look of his little sister, the little girl afraid but knowing she was going to die, but still hoping that maybe she might be saved by Tarrant. She heard the screams.

"Alice!" a male voice shouted. Alice felt tears on her face as she turned to face Tarrant. He was running after her and quickly she felt herself in his arms. "Why do you cry just Alice? Was it I?" Tarrant felt his mind change. "Ye little lass, wouldn't ye know, I would never hurt thee. I love ye." Alice smiled.

"I could hear them," Alice mumbled. Tarrant heard and pulled her away. "I hear your family cry, scream. The fire, the pain…" Tarrant watched Alice's eyes turn orange again, full with hatred. "Off the bloody big head," Alice growled out in Scottish like him. "Off her head. She would killed so many."

"You hear them?" Tarrant asked. Tarrant realized that Alice had been with him during his rage, during his memory. He felt bad for hurting her but would never intentionally. Alice's orange eyes looked at him intently.

"Clear," Alice said in the same tone. "So clear. Such a big family and all dead." Alice placed her hand on Tarrant's chest where his heart was. "I feel the pain. Damn her, damn the bloody big head!"

"You are sounding like me," Tarrant said with a small laugh. "Hm…did I just rhyme?" Alice's eyes were once more blue as she laughed. "Now, no more cryin'. I just said I loved ye, in love with ye."

Alice has always heard her sister and mother say they loved her. Her father had said it to her during the morning and night. Her suitors her mother had sent to her would say the same thing but Alice learned from Lowell that suitors were lairs. But this mad man in front of her said it and she believed him. She watched Tarrant stare and lower his head to her. Alice was shocked as she knew he might kiss her. She never have been kissed but as her eyes lowered to his lips, a great feeling in the pit of her stomach and in her heart asked for those lips, asked for the misery to be put out. For the feelings to be quenched. She raised her head also, seeking those lips that beckoned her, wanting to be closer to the man in front of her…

"Alice, Tarrant!" a squeaky voice shouted….and the moment was broken between the two. Alice and Tarrant's eyes flared orange and quickly returned normal as they faced Mallymkuns.

"Dormouse has bad timin'," Alice growled out in rogue Scottish accent. Tarrant only laughed. He quickly kissed her on the forehead, Alice feeling the imprint and the heat of lips there.

"Later," Tarrant growled out also in his rogue way, lisp gone. Alice felt a wave of shocked heat, and good heat it was as it filled her body. He faced Mally properly. "Ello' Mally," Tarrant lisped out gently. "Is there tea?" Mally was laughed.

"Nay, but I will have our host set some up," Mally answered. "Now, to business we must get to."

"Nay!" Tarrant shouted as a child. Alice laughed as she wiped the wetness of her tears off her face. "Tea first then business. I can't think without my tea, need my tea…and then probable a fudderwack."

"For what?" Mally asked, curious to what needed to be celebrated.

"I am no longer that bonkers," Tarrant answered. "And just Alice has returned to me and I to her. Muchness back and all so I need to have tea and then fudderwack." Alice giggled at the pointless attempt to understand Tarrant as Mally was trying to do.

"Come on," Alice said to Tarrant as she pulled him toward Mally and Min's home. "Tea."

"Yea!" Tarrant said jumping up and down with glee.

**Sorry it took me so long to post the next Chapter…damn quantum physics exam had to be studied for. REVIEW!!! And with those reviews, I shall fudderwack (or futterwack) vigorously…LOL. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, now that I have had my tea and it seems I can not futterwacken…at all," Tarrant started, "What's new?" Alice was not expecting that question at all and coming from Tarrant was plainly mad. She couldn't help but giggle. Tarrant in the other hand knew by sounding odd Alice would giggle. He loved to here her giggle. He loved everything about her. He loved…_Hatter! I must stop doing that_, Tarrant thought to himself.

"A great adventure," Alice answered. "We must go around the world and find the other children of Underland."

"And then back to Underland," Mally added. "Back to the tea and all."

"Oh, I can't wait to have some of Thackery's tea again," Tarrant said as he clapped his hands together childishly. Alice again giggled, loving his boyish and childish ways of her Hatter.

"Now, how do we find these children?" Tarrant questioned. He saw Alice's eyes flash orange as she did a quick look to Absolem who was on the table. He looked to Absolem who just stared at ahead.

"It is all in there, in your heads," Absolem spoke out. Now, Tarrant was mad but even a mad man couldn't understand something mad coming from a mad creature who probable smoked all its brain cells gone.

"Are you sure the smoke did not intrude on your communication skills?" Tarrant asked Absolem. Absolem glared at Tarrant who smiled in return.

"Stupid mad man," Absolem replied making Tarrant's eyes flash orange.

"Alice?" Min asked. Tarrant raised his head to see Alice's eyes orange.

"Bloody creature. All in our head it says. Well, my head is full of things and all, what makes it think it might be there. My brain is just a brain. Muchness and all I doubt it is all in there. Nippin' idiot butterfly thinkin' we know everythin' when we don'. I should…"

"Alice," Tarrant called out, a large smile on face. Alice looked stiff.

"Thanks," Alice squeaked out. "Not used to the madness yet."

"Telling me," Mally mumbled to herself. Mally was used the Hatter, but another, and finding more on top of that…could she, a dormouse, fully understand and take the madness of many others. It must be something with Underland.

"So, we leave when?" Tarrant questioned with a large smile. He was happy to be placed into another adventure, and at above too.

"Now," Absolem said with his deep slow voice.

"Is Min coming?" Alice asked the butterfly. Absolem nodded his head.

"But who would take care of my children, my family?" Min asked. He needed to give money at the end of the month, he needed to work.

"I will," Alice said. She pulled her sack from underneath her seat and pulled out a bunch of pounds (currency for British as that time I think, what I am a genius, but brain could only hold so much…to continue!). Alice watched Min's face. He was shocked at her generosity. She couldn't fathom how cruel her kind, the British, have been to him.

"No, I can't," Min squeaked out, still shocked. "I can't take your money dear friend."

"It is a present," Alice told him. "Plus, I can go by the bank and pull more. Also, I need to write a letter and give it to Lord Ascot so he can give it to me mom." Tarrant wondered who Lord Ascot was. Was the man a suitor? A mentor? Who was he?

"Lord Ascot?" Tarrant asked as he felt an unknown feeling in his gut. What was the feeling? He thought of an invisible man and his hands on that man's throat, chocking him with orange eyes. Alice saw Tarrant's eye slow become orange and smiled inside.

"He was my father's best friend in the business, my mentor, and partner," Alice answered Tarrant, smiling now at his silliness. Tarrant sighed in relief and also smiled.

"Where you getting jealous?" Mally asked, curious. Mad Hatter Tarrant Hightopp becoming jealous over a man he didn't know fully. She watched the Hatter blush and Mally couldn't help but point at him and laugh. The laugh was so strong she fell on her back, laughing hard.

"Stuipid nippin' rodent," Tarrant mumbled. He looked up at Alice shyly and watched her watching him, happily.

"So, let us pack," Alice said. She stood up and then stopped, "But how are we getting back to Underland."

"You must be joking," Absolem told her. Alice shrugged and continued to leave. Min behind so he could tell his wife and children the news. He was also going to call his little brother to come and take care of the family.

_A journey once more, yea!!!_, Hatter thought to himself. _Maybe I can get some time with Alice though, I do miss her so…hmm, I think I just did a rhyme._

_Tarrant and I almost kissed, will we get another chance?,_ Alice questioned to herself as she helped Min explain things to his wife. _Well, I do hope so_.

**To be continued….dun dun DUNNNN!!!! Say this to yourself, bom, biddy, bom, biddy, biddy, bom, bom, biddy, bom, biddy, bom, bom…HA! If you said it….you rock!!!**

**Review plz. XD**

**(Also any mistakes…well they were fixed…until they were uploaded…LOL)**


	12. Chapter 12

Alice waited with her group of friends in front of Lord Ascots door. The three adults plus the three animals were getting odd looks. But it wasn't Tarrant's hat that got attention, it was the cuffs on Min and Tarrant and the two British cops at either side. Alice had begged the caps to let Tarrant and Min go, but they were considered of kidnapping her. Alice was cursing all the way to the walk to Lord Ascot from the station. She had acted nuts with him, didn't it make more sense that she ran, ran away to figure things out. Now, with a smiling laughing Hatter and a grumpy Chinese man, Alice waited and knocked on the door again. She was happy to see the maid open the door…finally.

"Oh! Miss Kingsley!" the maid shouted happily. She motioned for all of them to come in, not noticing once the animals at Alice's side. "Lord Ascot, they found her and her kidnappers!" Alice growled and her eyes flashed a quick orange. Slowly, she was learning to control her anger now, her madness was to a point where she wasn't like Tarrant, even though she does love his madness.

"I wasn't kidnapped," Alice mumbled. Tarrant moved a little closer to her but at a point the 'cop' pulled him back, catching Alice's attention. She turned to see Tarrant's eyes flash in anger and quickly placed her hand on his cheek, calming him down. "Be gentle," Alice ordered the caps who rolled their eyes.

It was well known what the caps thought of her, of business women overall. They thought business was a man's job and women should be at home, making and taking care of babies. But Alice Kingsley was well known. She was a disgrace to a high ranking society of Britain. No one in high society respected her. Her business partners were afraid of her intelligence, her thinking, but they didn't respect her.

"Alice," a male voice said happily. Min, Alice, and Tarrant looked up to see Lord Ascot walking down the stairs to the left.

"Ascot, could you please tell these 'caps' to let my friends loose," Alice said. Lord Ascot watched as little Alice placed her hand inside of the red-headed man's hand. She was never this forward to any man. He wondered.

"But you were kidnapped," Lord Ascot said to her. He was shocked to see her eyes turn orange and flash back to blue. She was his friend's daughter as he remembered the many times Alice's father had looked the same. But his friend bowed his head when this occurred. Alice just kept looking straight at him.

"I wasn't kidnapped," Alice said. "You know I ran. I had to. I was mad." The caps backed away from her. Alice smirked inwardly.

"Let them go," Lord Ascot ordered with an added nod to show he was serious. The officials did and left the house. Lord Ascot went to Alice, who ran to him, both hugging each other. Lord Ascot let her go and turned to see the red-hair man's eyes also flash. "So, who are your friends?"

Tarrant knew he shouldn't be jealous for a man who took care of Alice as a daughter, but he couldn't help it. Damn his bloody madness.

"This is Min, and this is Tarrant Hightopp," Alice said as she took steps back and grabbed Tarrant's now free hand. Tarrant looked down at her with happiness.

_God I love her_, Tarrant said to himself. _She is beautiful, brilliant, marvelous…oh look another word starting with the letter 'm'. Why don't I start with another letter though?_

''Tarrant," Alice mumbled, Tarrant realized he had gone too much into his head again.

"Alice," Tarrant lisped back.

Lord Ascot was surprised. Alice was looking at man with such devotion and love it surprised him. He knew her mother wouldn't accept this but he did. Those two seemed to be bonded, he could tell. This red-haired man, Tarrant Hightopp seemed to be mad, but his Alice was also mad. Together, they were perfect. And the man also seemed to be in love with Alice, the way his eyes shinned.

"Actually sir, I am her partner," Tarrant said to Lord Ascot. Alice looked at him shocked and so did Min, but he also was happy inside. But at this point he could hear somebody say that a dead was walking.

"So, you love her?" Lord Ascot questioned, putting on his serious fatherly face that he could. He watched this Tarrant nod his head happily and watched as little sanity emerged inside the insanity of the eyes.

"Yes sir," Tarrant said happily.

"And do you love him Alice?" Lord Ascot said, also serious.

Alice didn't know whether to answer. She loved Tarrant and she wouldn't be pleased if Lord Ascot said she couldn't marry him, even though she would still marry Tarrant no matter what.

"Yes," Alice said. Tarrant's hear leaped in his chest, a nice leap it was for him.

"Oh, good then," Lord Ascot said happily and he rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait to tell your mother…or my wife…and Hamish. That boy is funny when he gets into one of his tantrums." Tarrant, who knew Hamish because Alice told him about the boy before she left Underland, laughed just imaging an adult boy creating a tantrum. Lord Ascot looked at him oddly.

"He is just wonderful mad," Alice explained as Tarrant continued to laugh. She looked to him and started to laugh also as she remembered the tantrums Hamish used to have when they were children. She couldn't believe he still had them. "Sorry sir," Alice said as she quieted her laughter with Tarrant.

"No need, I would laugh to if the boy wasn't related, but he is," Lord Ascot replied to Alice. "Now, how we are going to tell your mother?" Alice stepped forward.

"Sir, actually, I won't be seeing mother. I have an adventure to do that requires time. Tarrant and Min are accompanying me on this adventure. I just need you to send some of my funds to Min so his family can survive as payment for him even coming with me," Alice started and then she pulled out an envelope. "And I want you to give this to my mother. It is my explanation for my abrupt departure." Lord Ascot took the letter from her.

"You will be gone for a long time, won't you?" Lord Ascot questioned.

"When this adventure is over sir, I will even bring her back," Tarrant lisped out with certainity. "I would dearly love to meet the lady who is the mother of Alice. She must be pretty as Alice to have such a pretty daughter. I have to thank for Alice also, and…"

"Hatter," Alice said.

"Sorry, I am okay," Tarrant squeaked out from his stiff form. Lord Ascot was fully curious about this mad man but would have to figure this man out later. It seemed as if Alice really had to go.

"I will," Lord Ascot said. He looked to Tarrant saying, "And you better protect her."

"No one will hurt this we child, she that have me hear' an' all," Tarrant said through his brogue as he looked to Alice. Alice felt heat go from her neck to pool into her stomach. Lord Ascot saw the hunger and love in Tarrant's eyes and did a slight cough to get the man to realize where he was but that didn't seem to help.

"I will miss you," Alice said as she hugged Lord Ascot for the last time. "And thanks for all."

"You are welcome," Lord Ascot said. "Take care of yourself child."

"I will," Alice said as she walked to the door, her friends following. Lord Ascot looked at the dressed creatures, curious.

"Bye," Mally said from Alice's pocket. Before the door closed, Lord Ascot fainted from the shock of the talking animal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so freakin' bloody long but my professors seemed to think alike with when to give us students exams. Err….well to continue**

"So, where do we go?" Min asked. "We can't leave without knowing what proper transportation we are going to use."

"What is wrong with walking?" Hatter questioned the man. Alice wanted to laugh as she realized that Hatter didn't know how large her world really was.

"Well, it would take forever if we walk," Min answered. He didn't understand the question. How could a man want to walk, as much fun as it could be, he would die of old age before they found anybody.

"Why forever?" Tarrant asked now looking at Alice.

"Because my dear Hatter, this world is blimey big and large that walking would not even get us that far," Alice told him with a large smile.

"And again that goes to Min's question: where do we go?" Mallymkun called out from Alice's pocket.

"I dunno," Alice answered seriously, her face scrunched as she thought where they should go. Absolem said it was in there but Alice was completely drawing a blank. She looked to Absolem who was asleep on her shoulder.

_"Pa, where would you go?" little seven year-old Alice asked. "If you had anywhere to choose, where would you go?" Alice watched her father think, his face scrunched up. His eyes lit up suddenly._

_ "I would go to India. India I hear is a beautiful country where adventures are not that hard to find," Charles answered. "Where would you go my dear Alice?"_

_ "Back to Underland!" Alice shouted. Unlucky for Alice her mother heard._

_ "Alice, it is not proper to be making up lands and all," Helen said to her daughter. Charles chuckled at his wife._

_ "When has our little girl ever been proper, let her have her dreams love," Charles replied._

_ "You are right," Helen said also laughing, she looked to her daughter, "Dream all you want love. So when we pass away at least something of your father will still be there."_

_ "So, India?' Alice asked looking to her father who laughed._

"India, we head to India," Alice said looking to Min. "We can take the train there with British passports…no it won't work, Tarrant has none."

"I know where we can't get some made," Min told Alice who looked surprised at him. "What, I have a large family and one of them does…those kinds of things for money and is good at it." Alice smiled.

"So, Mr. Tarrant Hightopp, how would you like to have your name on a paper?" Alice asked.

"Why? I know my name," Tarrant answered, confused. "Are you trying to make a riddle, it is not very good." Alice laughed as she walked over to the man and kissed him quickly on the cheek making his eyes flash to lavender. He smiled at her, wanting more than that kiss she had given him but Alice had told him that public affection was out of limits unless they were engaged. So far, they were only courting.

"Min, show us the way," Alice said. Min nodded and together they walked.

Nivens was in his cage. He hated this cage. He was not an animal but since this was Alice's world, he guessed he must follow the rules of her world, as much as he hated it. At least she let him keep his clothes.

Now, an hour and half later, Hatter came out with papers in hand and new clothes that he hated. Alice had talked him into getting something more British looking and it was a normal grey-brown suit with no color to it. At least she let him keep his top hat. His second love was his hat. His first love, of course it was Alice.

"So, Mr. Hightopp, ready to go?" Alice asked with a smile as she watched him blanch at his suit every time he looked at it. Tarrant nodded and his hands started to pull at his sleeves, the cane she brought him swinging on his arm as he let it hang there. Alice grabbed his bandaged hands, kissing them to her. Tarrant could only watch with an amazed face. He couldn't help but want to grab her and have his naughty way with her right now but he had to be a gentlemen.

"Ye me luv," Tarrant said in a thick brogue, knowing his eyes were lavender color. Alice was entranced by his eyes as she neared him. Quickly her own eyes dropped to his lips once again. They never really had a kiss…yet. She wanted one, needed one from her hatter.

"Oi, still in your pocket!" Mallymkun shouted, separating the couple with a large smile on her face. "Can't you lot wait?"

"Nay, you blimey rodent," Alice said, her eyes changing orange and back to blue. She put a hand to her head, calming herself. Tarrant bent down to quickly kiss Alice on the cheek.

"Later, when the rodent is we asleep, aye," Tarrant whispered to Alice, making a promise that created shivers to go through Alice's body. She wanted him now.

"Min, we have to go," Alice managed to say in a squeaking voice. Mallymkun was laughing as she held herself to the pocket lining in Alice's pocket, making sure she didn't fall out. Min came out, Nivens in hand.

Tarrant Hightopp was amazed of the world Above, or Upperland that was. The train station as Alice called was pack with different people and trading post. People were talking differently and smoke hung in the air, making him sometimes cough as he was not used to it. That he didn't like. The smoke was nauseating but everything else was amazing. Alice pointed out the train to him.

"How does it work?" Tarrant asked happily, bouncing in his new shoes.

"It is a machine," Min answered. Min looked down to see Nivens shaking. He raised the cage to eye level. "Don't worry Mr. McTwisp, it isn't really that dangerous."

"If you say so dear man," McTwisp answered.

"A machine,...what is that?" Tarrant questioned, confused.

"It is object made out of many parts, just like the gates of the big bloody…blimey …off with her head," Alice grumbled lastly.

"Alice," Tarrant called out. She shook her head a little.

"Sorry,…umm, the machine is like the gates of a castle moat," Alice answered. "Except more complex. It is new Tarrant, the train. We use to ride in carriages from one country to another with guards on sides, now that is no longer needed."

"Oh!" Tarrant said, oncing again jumping. "Machine, moat, mutter, mumble, many…"

"Hatter, have you every changed the letter you were investigating in?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Tarrant answered. "But not since you left that is." Alice felt guilt eating her insides at that answer and then Tarrant pulled her to him. "But that is okay luv, you are here with me now."

Mallymkun couldn't help but do something about the moment, it was in her to do something.

"Awww….," Mallymkun said making Alice giggle and Tarrant glare Mallymkun, but his face quickly turned into a smile and then a loud laughter. Min was confused.

It took two hours to get on the train with tickets for a large compartment for the group. Alice was still grumpy in her seat from her argument with an employee in allowing her 'pets' with her. Alice was determined to make sure Nivens and Mally stayed with her so she decided to go with these aren't her 'pets' they are her bloody well fun friends that she can't separate from on she will place a tantrum on the train and buy the 'bloody company'. Tarrant was shocked but happy to know the muchiness has seem to have grown since her time away from Underland.

"Wasn't that fun," Tarrant couldn't help but say getting Alice to flash orange eyes his way. He watched as she breathed in and out, calming her nerves.

"Oh, yes such a joy," Alice finally was able to sarcastically reply back. Tarrant knew she was still angry and couldn't help but give a kiss on her cheek and pull her to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

Mally was happy to be out of Alice's pocket and Mr. McTwisp was happy to be out of the cage. Absolem was once again awake, slightly confused though (to Alice's happiness as it was a first for her), but now becoming aware of the situation by just observing and listening.

"So, how does India look Alice?" Mally asked. She watched Alice look to her with sparkling eyes now.

"I don't know," Alice said, her head still on Tarrant's shoulder. "My father always wanted to go there. Plus, I have partners in the area which means it would easy for us to find a place to stay at. But I do worry at the same time."

"Why," Mr. McTwisp asked, his nose twitching. Alice thought for awhile, wondering if she should tell.

"My partners have been having problems with the natives of India. There have been groups causing terror, including in the main city which we are going to. They demand freedom for Britain and I understand why. Don't really blame them. Apparently, some children and women have been kidnapped with the spouse or parents paying to get them back," Alice explained. She felt the Hatter tighten his grip on her shoulder. "Don't worry Tarrant."

"I have to worry luv, any of those scruvying men touch any little we hair on ye head shall talk to me and pay with…"

"Hatter!" Mally shouted.

"Sorry…once again," Hatter squeaked out as he cleared his mind of his crazy and mad thoughts which had gone to images on how he would torment anybody that hurt Alice…or his friends.

"So, how long til we get there?" Nivens asked.

"Three days with three stops," Min answered who then looked to Alice. "Do we have enough money to get more supplies Miss Alice?"

"Yes we do," Alice said with a smile.

So, to wrap up the three long days. First day was fun as the Underlandians never have been on the train, Absolem not included even though he enjoyed to be at least inside the train without somebody trying to capture or kill him. But on the second day, Mally, Min, and McTwisp was tired of the tension between Alice and Hatter who had yet had a real kiss. Mally was even feeling guilty for stopping the almost first one they had, plus the probable second. On the third, when they arrived, no one on the train was allowed to leave. They had staffs and knives in hand. What happens next….well, you must just have to wait.

**REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To continue….**

"Something is wrong," Min said after he poked his head out of the compartment door and closing it once more. There were shouts in the front of the train where the really poor sat crammed together. He couldn't see what was happening but it seemed things were also getting silent, the silence that always seemed to happen when bad things happened.

"Mally, can you go see?" Alice asked the small dormouse. Mally saw the worry in Alice's, Tarrant's, and even Min's eyes. Mally felt it also inside her chest the wrong that might start. It was said from her father that Underlandians felt when something was different; it was part of the magic that was in all of them.

"Mally, I am dearly worried," Nivens decided to say, his nose twitching and from his breathing, his heart rate was also increasing.

"I will go," Mally said, determined to figure out what was going on that worried all of them. Alice slowly grabbed the mouse and walked out of the room. Nobody else was in the hallway and it seemed all were holding their breaths. Once Alice reached the end of the train cart she opened the door to see the second cart and the long chain holding the train all together.

"Will you be alright?" Alice asked. Mally was touched by the worry the young woman had for her and understood why Tarrant liked…no loved her so. Yes, Mally was possess of Tarrant but that was because he was a dear friend who had lost his whole family. Mally saw herself as the family to Tarrant and wanted the best for the man.

"Don't worry, I can beat anybody miss," Mally said with a quick smile as she jumped off Alice's hand on to the chain. Alice watched Mally creep into the next cart and waited at the door for the small dormouse.

When Mally made it inside the front cart she stopped right in her tracks. She thought her little eyes were deceiving her. There where five men. Four where covered in black, mouths covered, and wearing a turban. In there hands were curved swords. What shocked Mally more was the man in front. He looked different and she wondered how he got here. No longer was he that oddly proportioned, but still tall and skinny, with that scar at his eye.

"The knave," Mally mumbled to herself. Mally then noticed a charm that she had seen in a book once called The Charm of Doors. "We must leave," Mally mumbled once more to herself as she ran back to the door and underneath. Before she fully left she heard the knave speak.

"Now, I am looking for a young woman, rich, and would give you a reward if you find her..." the Knave started. Mally didn't want to hear the rest, they all had to leave.

"Alice!" Mally shouted as she rushed to the young woman and jumped into the open palm on the ground. Alice raised Mally to eye level. The dormouse took out her little sword waving it. "We must leave, the knave is here."

Alice remembered the knave very well. But she was confused. That evil man had been banished with the Red Queen. Her thought then went to Tarrant who had almost killed the Knave until he realized the war had ended with the end of the Jaberwocky. He would attack the Knave with his temper and madness, and Alice knew she would stay and help the Hatter. Mally was right, they had to leave. Alice placed Mally back in her pocket and ran to her compartment, now getting the attention from the other passengers. She burst open her own compartment, startling the Hatter and Min, and almost killing Nivens with a stroke.

"Alice!" Hatter shouted, worried as he ran to her. Her hair was a mess compared to how he last seen her. She was angry and at the same time worried and scared put all into one in her eyes.

"We must leave, the Knave is here," Alice told him quickly. Min was confused but by the worried looks of the others, he too became worried.

"Bloody git will die by me hands now!" Tarrant shouted in his brogue, grabbing his cane he was about to walk out the compartment when Alice stopped him. She turned him around and kissed him fully on the mouth. She wanted to enjoy it but knew they had to move and the kiss was the only distraction that would help her Hatter. Tarrant was shocked, his orange eyes turning purple than to green as Alice's kiss left.

"We have to go Tarrant," Alice said to him, her hands on either side of his face. Tarrant nodded, still shocked about the kiss. Min watched in amusement as Alice and the rest (including him of course) grabbed their things, but Tarrant the Mad Hatter stood stock still looking like a gold fish as he attempted to say anything. Tarrant did not he was doing this but imaging the ways of what he should of done with kiss. But in the end all of them ended with him ravishing Alice in the chair without any regards who was there. He wanted to say so to Alice but for some reason, he couldn't get the words out.

"Tarrant," Mally said as she jumped to the ground, took out her little sword, and thrust it into Tarrant's foot, making him fully aware, and very angry.

"Why ye bloody dormouse," Tarrant started. "Ye blimey stabbed at me. Call ye an ole' friend but nay, ya…" Alice put her hand on his chest.

"Tarrant," Alice called out. Tarrant stopped his ranting and smiled knowing he didn't have to apologize for two reasons. One, they were in a rush and two, Alice had already accepted his craziness.

"Let's go," Tarrant said as he grabbed his bag from Min's hand. Min rushed Nivens back into the cage. Absolem took flight and landed on Alice's shoulder. Alice picked up Mally, putting her once more back inside her pocket. They all started to walk out but just when they entered the hall, the door to their train cart opened to show the four assassins plus the knave.

"Alice," Stayne said with an evil lustful look on his face. Tarrant was about to rush to him but Alice grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a force he didn't know she had in her.

"Stayne," Alice replied coldly, her eyes orange. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Ye, ya bloody blimey ugly sacky sud of…" Alice covered Tarrant mouth and he stopped but his eyes stayed orange.

"Well, so you were Underlandian after all," Stayne said, still with creepy smile of his that made shivers go down Alice's back. That smile was one of a sick man with very sick thoughts. Alice felt Tarrant put his hand on her shoulder and soon they both stood together.

"Yes, but the good kind," Alice said.

"Get them" Stayne ordered. The four men rushed to the three. The people who had been watching ran back into their compartments, closing the doors shut as they did not want to be part of whatever was happening out there. Mally once again jumped out and started heading toward the men. Absolem had taken flight as he felt Alice head toward the killers with Tarrant at her side. He went to Min who was taking care of Nivens.

"Will they be okay?" Min asked the butterfly.

"Watch," Absolem said with a knowing look in his eyes.

The first man close to Alice swung his sword at her and Alice ducked quickly but only to get kicked in the stomach by his right leg. She watched as he moved his left and quickly grabbed at, pulling it up quickly, making the man fall down. His sword left his grasp and the few seconds it was in the air Alice grabbed it. She turned to see Tarrant fighting two men and Mally fighting one. Stayne watched her and rose his own sword up, ready for battle.

"Why ye little cowardly man," Alice growled out as she walked to him, sword in front.

Tarrant was having fun. He gave a fast uppercut punch to his closest assailant and then happily kicked the other while blocking the blow of the sword that would have sliced him in half.

"Tarrant!" Mally shouted. Tarrant turned his head and watched Mally quickly point her finger in a direction and resume her sword thrusting into the man's leg as he attempted to take the dormouse off her. He looked to were Mally pointed to see Alice heading toward Stayne.

"Alice," Tarrant mumbled. He felt a blow to his face and he staggered back, touching his jaw. He looked up, angry. One assailant swung as his head and the other at his legs. Tarrant jumped, kicking his legs in front so that both swords missed him barely. He quickly grabbed the closest assailant's arm, he pushed it into the other's man chest who had ran at him. He grabbed that man's sword and ran to Mally to help but watched as she sliced her sword around her assailant's neck, cutting through his artery. He went to Alice and pulled her right when Stayne swung, getting cut in the arm. Alice woke up from her anger but when she saw the Tarrant's cut, she couldn't help it.

Alice swung the sword but Stayne stopped it with his own. Soon the two were battling and Alice was using all the sword moves her father taught her when he played with her as a child. Stayne kicked Alice in the stomach and as she knelled from the pain, he slammed his elbow at her back, making Alice fall to the ground.

"No!" Tarrant shouted as he went to attack Stayne but stopped as Alice got up and quickly swung low, making Stayne growl as he was cut. Alice was sad she hadn't cut his leg off. She stood and punched Stayne and then with the butt of the sword, hit at his head, knocking him out. She rose her sword to kill.

"Alice!" Mally shouted. Alice went out of daze and realized she was going to kill a man.

"Off with his head," Alice mumbled as she said aloud the thoughts that had been running through her mind. "I think I have gone mad," Alice said as she looked to Tarrant who walked to her.

"Get them!" many voices shouted. Alice looked up to see officials coming through the cart.

"We have to go," Tarrant said, taking Alice's hand as they ran to the other side of the cart.

"Don't let them go!" anther official shouted. When jumped out the cart, two people grabbed at them. Alice looked to see a young man and a young woman who looked like twins.

"Come," the young woman said, her eyes flashing colors but going to a light brown color.

"Yes," her brother added. "We have a place for you to stay." The brother pointed across the tracks to a carriage, people walking around it.

"Okay," Alice said but she cried out when she felt something stab at her shoulder. Tarrant watched as a sword went through Alice's right shoulder and looked back to see Stayne smiling with glee.

"Opps," Stayne said. Tarrant went to hurt the man but the young woman pulled Alice, the sword coming out. Alice watched a blood started to seep through her clothing.

"Come," the young man said again. "We can fix her at home."

**REVIEW!**

**Will be writing as many chapters as I could this week and place them hopefully every two days til Fridays because it is finals week for me.**

**So Review!!!!! I like reviews. (grins) SWEET!**


End file.
